Une affaire de couples& de travail & de dauphins
by Yatsumi Kumokami
Summary: Kaiba a perdu son travail et a du...en trouver un autre, mais ne l'a pas dit à Joey... couple Yami/Kaiba/Joey


BON ; c'est une histoire très bizzare dont l'idée m'est venue dans mon bain, c'est pour ça que c'est N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!!

Vous voila donc prévenus !

NXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNX

Seto Kaiba se préparait pour son travail ; il mettait son costume…ce qui consistait en fait à ôter tout ses vêtements. En effet, depuis quelques temps, la KaibaCorp avait fait faillite, et le pauvre ex-PDG avait dû se reconvertir dans…les… « spectacles de charme ».

Il travaillait actuellement dans un petit cabaret plutôt minable, le « Submarine » et gagnait son pain en se mouvant de façon très sensuelle dans une bassine remplie d'eau, et ce en compagnie de deux dauphins.

Bien sûr, ce travail était très humiliant et, oui, il pourrait demander à Joey de les héberger, lui et Mokuba (1), mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter son petit-ami ; il lui avait donc caché l'intégralité de l'affaire.

Or, ce jour là, justement, Yami, habitué de ce genre de bars, avait décidé de faire une halte au « Submarine » et assista donc à la représentation…

…Et Kaiba le vit…

Dès la fin du spectacle, il coinça le pharaon dans un coin et lui expliqua que Joey ne savait rien de tout cela et qu'il ne devait surtout pas le savoir…

Yami jura de ne pas dire que Kaiba travaillait dans un cabaret…

A partir de là, tout aurait pu très bien se passer (2), mais c'était sans compter la complexité des sentiments qui articulent ces trois êtres…

D'abord, Kaiba aime Joey et Joey aime Kaiba. Jusque là tout va bien ! Mais le problème est que Yami aussi aime Kaiba, et est persuadé, en son for intérieur, que Kaiba l'aime aussi et qu'il s'est mis avec Joey par dépit (et aussi à cause de l'influence de Mokuba, qui –toujours selon le pharaon- veut avoir quelqu'un de même âge mental que lui sous son toit), donc, selon lui, ce ne serait que justice si Kaiba et lui sortaient ensemble.

Il va sans dire que cette « bataille » permanente pour l'amour de Kaiba est source de haine entre Joey et Yami. (3)

Yami avait donc bien l'intention de faire capoter le couple et, tout en respectant la promesse faite à l'homme qu'il aime, s'arrangea pour que Joey assiste à une des représentations du « Submarine ».

Sa réaction fut forte et violente ; quelques tables furent renversées et un nombre incalculable de bouteilles et de verres cassés.

Kaiba tentait de s'extirper de la cuve au dauphin lorsque Joey y plongea. Il réussi à lui attraper une jambe et le tira en dessous de l'eau, avec la ferme intention de le noyer.

On appela la sécurité (mais pas trop vite, car le spectacle ne déplaisait pas aux spectateurs) et les deux hommes furent séparés…et Kaiba renvoyé.

Le lendemain, Yami –vicieux comme il est- se rendit chez Joey pour lui demander comment s'était passée sa sortie.

Il recommença à s'énerver et dit au pharaon que s'il croisait le PDG (car il ne sait toujours pas que son (ex-)petit-ami avait perdu sa compagnie), il pouvait lui dire de sa part qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir et qu'il devrait avoir honte de donner un tel exemple à Mokuba…et encore deux ou trois autres trucs moins poli.

Il se fit une joie de transmettre le message…et en profita pour proposer aux frères de les loger. N'ayant, depuis son renvoi, plus aucune source de revenu, Kaiba fût contraint d'accepter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les Kaiba vivaient chez Yami…ou plutôt _se traînaient_ chez Yami, car depuis la rupture de Seto et Joey, aucun de deux frères n'étaient très actifs : ils passaient toute le journée dans leur lit, à ressasser leur désespoir.

Agacé par cet état végétatif (4), le pharaon décida de confier à son amour la tâche de faire les courses. Chaque matin, Yami lui donnait une liste et le conduisait au supermarché ; il rentrait ensuite chez lui, laissant Kaiba faire ce qu'il avait à faire. L'ex-PDG rentrait ensuite par ses propres moyens.

C'est après l'une de ces petites sorties que Kaiba et Joey se croisèrent…

Seto ne se rendit même pas compte d'avoir été à moins d'un mètre de son ex ; mais Joey, lui, en fut bien conscient et décida de le suivre. C'est ainsi qu'il sut où il vivait.

Cela le rendit fou de colère (5) ; il défonça la porte et fit irruption chez le pharaon. Il tomba immédiatement nez-à-nez avec Kaiba. Il se jeta sur lui (6), renversant au passage les sacs de course, et commença à l'étrangler. Sur ce, Yami arriva en courant pour les séparer ; mit Joey à la porte et porta Kaiba sur son lit.

Mokuba, de son côté, s'était élancé après le blond. A quelques mètres de lui, il lui cria qu'il était égoïste et que ce n'était pas parce que Seto avait perdu son travail qu'il fallait le laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette, que ce n'était pas sa faute si la KaibaCorp avait fait faillite et que ça donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il était avec lui uniquement pour l'argent !

Joey fut troublé par ces paroles ; il s'arrêta un instant puis reparti, sans se retourner ; Mokuba se senti désemparé…

Joey rentra chez lui, les paroles de Mokuba tournoyant dans sa tête. Ne sachant que faire, il appela Yugi, pour lui demander conseil.

Il lui expliqua la situation et son ami lui conseilla d'aller voir à l'emplacement de la KaibaCorp, pour constater par lui-même si la fameuse société a ou n'a pas vraiment fermé ses portes.

En constatent que le petit frère de l'amour de sa vie lui avait dit la vérité, le blond senti une vague de compréhension et, surtout, de culpabilité le submerger.

Il pensa d'abord à se ruer chez Yami pour prendre Seto dans ses bras, l'embrasser passionnément et s'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus une seule goutte de salive…Mais il songea ensuite à sa rivalité avec le pharaon et jugea préférable d'attendre que Kaiba sorte, seul, de l'appartement.

Malheureusement pour lui, Yami avait décidé d'interdire au brun de sortir, afin qu'il ne puisse plus rencontrer son ex et, en plus, il avait réussi à le convaincre, sinon qu'il valait mieux que Joey, au moins qu'entre le blond et l'ex-PDG, tout était fini, qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir de recoller les morceaux et qu'ils feraient mieux de se mettre ensemble, que ça l'aiderait à oublier.

Joey resta donc caché derrière les poubelles de l'immeuble pendant quatre ou cinq heures, jusqu'à ce que son impatience prenne le dessus et qu'il décide que ce serait plus efficace d'aller défoncer la porte de Yami.

Il donna donc plusieurs grands coups de pieds sur la porte(7) jusqu'à ce que celle-ci cède. Il entra alors en criant « TOUCHE PAS A MON SETINOUNET DRAGONOUCHOU ! »(8)(9).

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'il ressentait déjà un poids dans ses bras ; c'était Mokuba qui s'était jeté sur lui en criant « JOEY !!! ».

Il se dit que, quitte à s'excuser auprès des Kaibas, autant commencé par le plus petit…Et ça lui servira d' « entraînement » pour quand il devrait les faire au plus grand.

Il se prépara ensuite à ouvrir La Porte, celle de la chambre de Yami, où ce dernier s'était réfugié, avec Seto.

Le blond resta un bon moment la main sur la clinche, sans oser pénétrer dans la chambre par peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car ladite porte s'ouvrit à la volée ; il se la prit sur le nez et ce fut à travers des larmes de douleurs qu'il aperçu son amant qui sortait, l'air furieux et suivi de près par le pharaon, qui arborait sur la joue une marque rouge qui –étrangement- semblait avoir la forme d'une main.

Il attrapa Mokuba par la main « pour l'emmener hors de la maison de cet idiot qui pense que tous le monde est à ses pieds… »

Mokuba ne bougeait pas, il avait les yeux rivés sur Joey et plus précisément sur son nez, qui pissait le sang.

Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher le sang de couler et, tout en se tenant le nez, dit à Kaiba qu'il était désolé de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance et qu'il aurait dû lui faire confiance et lui parler de ses problèmes.

Seto l'aida à se relever, l'embrassa et lui proposa de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

*Epilogue* (c'est pour les gens qui veulent que Tout soit comme avant et se termine le mieux possible…)

Par la suite, Kaiba et Mokuba habitèrent chez Joey ; le PDG, à nouveau dans un environnement stable, put se reprendre et relancer la KaibaCorp.

Il râla un peu d'avoir dû « s'associer » avec Duke et Turtle Game pour avoir assez d'argent, mais dès que l'entreprise aura retrouver sa splendeur d'antan, il remboursera sa dette et ne leur devra plus rien.

NXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXNXN

(1)Ben oui, parce que, forcément, ils ont aussi perdu leur maison.

(2)Sauf pour Kaiba, bien sûr ! ^_^

(3)En fait, c'est un triangle amoureux.

(4) Ben oui, à cause de ça, ils peuvent rien faire d'intéressant !

(5) Encoooooooore…

(6)Pas de façon romantique, malheureusement !

(7)Nyeh Nyeh Nyehnyehnyehnyehnyehnyehnyehnyeh…

(8)Ben oui, parce qu'en plus il se faisait des films…

(9)Ben oui, parce qu'en plus il lui donne des surnoms ridicules !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et maintenant…CE MESSAGE S'ADRESSE A TOUS LES LECTEURS QUI ONT EU LE COURAGE DE LIRE CETTE HISTOIRE JUSQU4AU BOUT SANS ARRETÉ EN SE DISANT : « Putain, mais c'est n'importe quoi ! » :

Merci beaucoup et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si ça vous a plu ou si ça vous a pas plu !


End file.
